


April Flowers

by Sodokachi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Run!, it will probably kill you, lots of fluff, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodokachi/pseuds/Sodokachi
Summary: My adrinette april drabbles





	1. Day 1: Hide

A young Marinette wiped her tears away with her arm and sniffled. She had her back to a tree and a bush in front of her. She hugged her legs against her chest and kept her cloudy blue eyes locked on the ground. Her clothes were wet and there was splotches of dirt on her pink capris. There was also a small bruise blossoming on her forehead.

Her thoughts were full of sadness and betrayal. Nothing had gone right that day, she’d been so happy that everything was working out that she never considered the chance that someone could be so cruel.

In spite of how she was looking and feeling, the sun was shining bright the weather couldn’t be more pleasant. The sounds of children playing in the rest of the park would leave most people happy to hear. Marinette would have seemed a stark contrast to this if she was not so well hidden.

Who knows how long she would have sat in her little alcove brooding if not for the sudden shuffling of bushes. 

A very small, smaller than Marinette by at least a couple centimeters, blond haired boy stumbled through the bush with the grace of a small kitten. That is to say, he did so with the grace of a newborn.

She gaped at him as he somehow managed to flip head over heel onto the ground in front of her. 

“W-what are you doing here?” she asked in surprise.

The boy looked up at her, his hair at this point was so dirty that it almost seemed like he was a brunette. He shook off some of the leaves and moved to sit cross legged.

“Hello!” he grinned brightly. “I’m hiding from my dad!”

She tilted her head at the strange boy. 

“Why would you,” she sniffled again. “Do that?”

His grin turned into a concerned frown. He shifted so that he was leaning towards her and his bright green eyes became easily visible under his bangs. 

“Hey, are you alright? You look sad,” he said, voice soft and full of innocent worry.

She turned her head away from him and pulled her legs even closer to her while shifting backwards till she was pressed against the tree.

“Don wanna talk about it,” she murmured into her legs. 

He pouted for a moment, looking put out. He looked around for a moment before smiling. He scooted closer to her and started gently poking her leg with a single finger.

“Hey,” he whispered. “My mom always says it’s better to talk out your problems with a friend.”

She glared out from behind her legs. She looked surprisingly intimidating for her size and position. The boy shifted nervously.

“That would help if I had any,” she said grumpily. “And stop poking me,” she pouted.

He paused in his poking and grinned at her again. She felt heat rise to her cheeks.

“Will you talk to me If I do?” he asked, mischief in his eyes.

She shook her head rapidly. She didn’t even notice that she was no longer crying or sniffling.

“You still wouldn’t be my friend,” she said triumphantly.

“Meanie!” he didn’t stop grinning. “What would it take to be your friend?”

“Well,” she looked surprised, and slowly moved forward to sit on her legs. “Um, you would have to be cool, and handsome, and praise me alot!” she nodded at all of the things she listed, happy with herself.

“Got all that covered,” he said confidently. She was about to reply with what she thought of that when he spoke again. “Cutey,” he added with a wink.

This time she full on blushed and felt herself losing her cool. How could he just say that without being embarrassed?

“T-that’s not,” she stammered. “Um, thanks!”

He looked a little confused at her sudden loss of speech, but plowed on regardless.

“That makes us friends then?” he asked, failing to hide the hope behind his words.

She opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by noise coming from the bushes.

“Marinette!” her dad exclaimed in relief. “I have been looking everywhere for you!”

He scooped her up into a big hug/carry and she giggled at his enthusiasm. The boy watched with a small smile and happy eyes.

“Young man, thanks for watching out for my daughter,” her dad winked at the boy. 

“It was no problem at all, sir,” he replied quietly. 

Her dad turned and started back towards their house and she quickly peeked over his shoulder to wave at the nice boy. 

“Bye!” she yelled happily.

“Goodbye!” he waved back, smile dimming slightly.

As soon as she was out of sight he sighed. 

“I made a new friend and I forgot to ask her name.”


	2. Day 2: Gaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette, thinking it’s unfair that Adrien didn’t get to be in the gaming tourney due to her, decides to invite Adrien to her own tournament.

Adrien hummed happily to himself as they pulled up outside the dupain-cheng bakery. He’d been invited to a small gaming tournament hosted by Marinette and her family. He wasn’t sure who would be there, besides himself and Marinette anyway, but even just them would be more than enough for a fun time. 

The Gorilla opened the door for him and he shot his driver his biggest smile. If he were anyone else he probably would have missed the slight smile that crossed his lips, as it was, Adrien just smiled harder. Today was going to be a good day.

He opened the door to the bakery and entered. 

“Adrien! It’s so nice to see you,” Sabine greeted enthusiastically from behind the counter. “Everyone is already upstairs if you want to join them.”

“Thank you!” he quickly headed upstairs. He was too excited to waste anymore time.  He didn’t see Sabine shaking her head in bemusement. 

He entered the room to a cacophony of noise. Father and daughter were in a vicious one on one match with both of them leaning forward with serious expressions on their faces. Alya sat by Marinette, loudly cheering her on, phone in hand. Nino sat beside Tom with his hand placed on the mans shoulder, occasionally quietly offering his advice to the man. Meanwhile the game blares sounds of the fighting game they were playing over all of it.

Adrien walked up and leaned against the back of the couch to watch the rest of the game. Marinette seemed to have the lead, with her character having significantly more health left than her opponent. He didn’t notice that one of his hands had brushed on of the girls pigtails. 

She glanced upwards at him, her eyes widening when she noticed him and her cheeks flushed when she noticed how close his face was to hers. She swallowed hard and did her best to smile.

“Hey, Adrien-”

Tom cheered loudly.

“Yes! I knew I could beat you! It was only a matter of time,” he jumped off the couch and started showing off his “moves”. Nino shrugged and joined him.

“Marinette, what happened?” Alya gave her a confused look, before noticing the boy standing above her. An understanding look crossed her face and then she smiled in amusement.

“Hey, Adrien,” she greeted casually.

Adrien kept his eyes on the increasingly ridiculous dance moves his friend’s dad and his best friend were pulling off.

...maybe he could steal some of them.

“Hey, Alya,” He greeted her back. “Did you know Nino could dance like that?”

Alya turned to look at them and slowly shook her head in despair at the poor rendition of the robot the pair were attempting. 

“I think I’ve made a grave mistake,” she said dramatically.

Adrien laughed and then finally looked down and smiled at the girl. She kept glancing to the TV and then him with a conflicted expression on her face. 

“Hey, Marinette. Thanks for inviting me,” he pulled back off the couch and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry, I think might have caused you to lose by distracting you.”

“You’re fine! I mean, it’s fine!” she said quickly in response. “I’m Adrien you’re here, glad.”

She smiled at him, only realising her mistake when he just stared at her in confusion. She hung her head, sighed and then held out her controller for him.

“Play video games?” she asked.

He smiled brightly at her and she lost herself in his eyes. She didn’t notice her hand loosening on the controller until it had fallen from her hand. Thankfully, Adrien caught it without even glancing away from her.

“Oops,” he chuckled. “Really, though. Thanks for this. It was really awesome of you to invite me.”

“ _ No problem! _ ” she squeaked. 

He winked at her and then hopped onto the couch to and sat next to her. He smiled confidently and glanced at the pair who had just finished dancing.

“So... ” he gripped the controller with both hands. “Who’s the first challenger?”


	3. Day 3: Fencing

“Adrien!” Marinette cried out as she watched Adrien crash to the ground. 

Mr. D'Argencourt did not react quickly enough. He noticed his student slipping, but was unable to reach him in time to catch him. He had been supervising Adrien’s new, more strenuous workout, something the boy had insisted on for some reason beyond his understanding, when he had fallen. 

The girl, Marinette, whom had shown up to train with or watch Adrien practice (he wasn’t sure which), got to the boy first and immediately started fretting over him. He was surprised how quickly she took charge, gently prying Adrien’s arm away from him so that she could look at it.

“Ms. Marinette was it? Stay with Adrien while I go get the nurse, please.”

“Yes, sir,” Marinette said without glancing up from Adrien’s arm. 

The two of them said nothing more until Mr. D’Argencourt finally left the room, the doors swinging shut behind him.

“Sorry, my lady,” Adrien said apologetically. 

Her eyes flicked up to him and searched his while she slowly slipped off his fencing glove.

“Why are you sorry?” she asked, confused.

“I hurt myself?” he looked away.

Marinette paused in rolling up his sleeve and stared at him.

“It’s not like you were being reckless...” she frowned at him. “Do you think I’m angry about this?”

“Maybe. I mean, it’s hard sometimes you know? I think I expected the anger because, usually when I fail someone gets angry at me,” he explained, frowning. “Does that make sense?”

“Yeah,” she agreed. “It does, but I’m not angry,” she poked him softly on the chest. “So stop looking like a wet kitten.”

“Psh, I’m not a cat,” he chuckled. “I’m not  _ feline,  _ fine after all.”

She laughed hard and loud and he joined her a moment after. They laughed until they were out of air.

“I still need to look at your arm,” she said in between breaths. 

He held out his arm and she quickly, but gently, roll up his sleeve. It was a slightly odd sight for the nurse and teacher to walk in on. Adrien and Marinette grinning deliriously at each other while she held his bruised arm.


	4. Day 4: Dinner with parents

 

Marinette hid her face behind her hands while Adrien and Sabine watched, horrified, as Tom and Gabriel battled it out. 

“It’s my turn now, Tom,” Gabriel spoke cooly. “While you have done well, I will show you how a master performs.”

“Oh? Be my guest,” Tom scoffed. “If you beat my score I’ll bake you a cake.”

“I see, very well then. If you win, I’ll mentor your daughter for a week,” Gabriel then smirked. “Of course, you’re not going to win.”

“Of course,” Tom said while smiling confidently.

“How did this happen?” Marinette bemoaned as she watched Gabriel attempt to dance. “We were just having dinner!”

“I don’t even know, and I was there,” Adrien said, eyes wide. “I knew this meeting would be horrifying, but I didn’t know it would be  _ this _ awful.”

“I shouldn’t have mentioned how great a dancer Tom was,” Sabine said softly, her voice full of regret. “What have I done?”

Gabriel finished his dance by righting his glasses. 

“There,” he said. “I have...” he glared at the screen. “Lost?!”

“Of course,” Tom clapped Gabriel on the back. “You can always try again, but...” he glanced at the screen and then smiled brightly. “Maybe you should practice a bit first.”

Gabriel stared at the other man for a moment before taking off his tie and tossing it on the couch. 

“You will teach me,” he demanded.

Tom slowly stroked his chin in thought, very clearly deliberating his choices with all the seriousness the question deserved.

“If you think you can keep up...” Tom grinned. “Then let's do it!”

“ _ Nooooo, _ ” Marinette whined and hung her head. “Adrien, please tell me this ins’t happening.”

“I can’t lie to you, my lady,” he apologized.

“Why don’t you two run off somewhere while I try to get these two to stop… whatever this is,” Sabine suggested.

Marinette’s head shot back up. “Really?! Thanks, Maman!”

Sabine smiled as Marinette dragged her boyfriend out of the room. She tried her best to ignore the fact that they had just willingly left her to her fate. 

“I will teach you everything I know!” Tom said sternly.

“Yes, master,” Gabriel responded respectfully. 

Sabine sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well. that got silly.


	5. Day 5: Comfort

There was only one problem with waking up curled on the couch with Adrien, well, there were the uncomfortable kinks from sleeping on a couch, but the main problem was how stupidly good the boy still looked. She had even played with and ruffled his hair a bunch! Yet, here he was, with perfect blonde hair. A little fluffier than usual sure, but no more than Chat’s was.

She sighed plaintively and let one of her hands drift to up his chest to start playing with the aforementioned hair. She felt the arm holding her to his chest pull her slightly closer as Adrien sighed pleasantly. She smiled lovingly. So, maybe there  _ was  _ some pluses to this ‘waking up on top of Adrien’ thing. That didn’t mean it was fair that he was so ridiculously photogenic in the morning.

“Whatcha doing?” he asked warmly, his voice scratchy from sleep. His half-lidded eyes looked down at her and she blushed. 

“Just thinking about how unfair it is that some people look too good in the morning,” she replied, forcing her blush down. She was his girlfriend for pete’s sake! She could handle looking at him. Maybe.

“I know,” he sighed plaintively. She looked up at him, surprised that he would agree so easily. “You truly would put even an angel to shame with how radiant you look in the morning, cutie.”

He then proceed to press a quick kiss to her lips and pull them both up into a sitting position. He ignored her shocked expression and quickly reddening cheeks.

“Now, I’m pretty sure we have a lot to do today, so how about I go make us some breakfast?” he didn’t wait for her reply, instead getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Marinette regained her senses after a moment and pouted.

“That was even more unfair than usual,” she murmured, her lips turning up into a happy smile. “Making me fall in love before breakfast,” she sighed. “What a jerk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, am tired. Zzz


	6. Day 6: Admiration

“Adrien!” Marinette waved cheerfully, her breath was visible and her cheeks flushed due to the cold air of winter.

Adrien ran up to her, a small grin on his face. The two of them were wearing winter jackets and scarves and Marinette had to constantly remind herself that he didn’t know his was a gift from her.

“Hey, Marinette,” his eyes lit up as he greeted her. “Cafe first, and then a walk through Paris?”

“You read my mind! It’s far too cold not to get a hot drink first,” she said cheerfully. “I am definitely getting some hot chocolate,” she added.

He held out his arm and she glanced at it with a surprised smile. “Always the gentleman,” she giggled as she looped her arm around his. 

“Your gentleman,” he winked.

They made there way through the streets of Paris onwards toward their destination. They walked in comfortable silence and enjoyed watching the soft snowfall. Marinette smiled at a group of kids playing in the snow, the occasional ball of the stuff being thrown at each other.

“I love kids,” she said aloud, only realizing who she talking to a moment later. Her face became even redder when she realized that she’d just said that to her boyfriend, while on a date no less!

Adrien glanced at her and smiled, “I-” a snowball smacked into his face and got all over his hair. The kids immediately took off laughed and Marinette quickly took her scarf and tried to wipe the snow off his face. 

“Oh no, are you alright?” she asked with worry. 

“I’m fine,” he laughed, running his gloved hand through his hard to get some of the snow out. “As I was saying, I love kids too. Although, maybe next time it should be them getting pelted with snowballs.”

She relaxed and laughed with him. She glanced in the direction where the kids had ran off to. 

“If we see them later we’ll have to get our revenge,” she said seriously.

“Yes, Ma’am!” he agreed enthusiastically and a second or two passed before they both broke into laughter again.

The two of them weren’t interrupted again, allowing them to finally make their way to the small cafe that the two of them had been going to ever since their first date. The small cafe only seated a couple people inside, with most of their seating being outside. Thankfully, in spite of the cold, there was still a table open inside and Adrien turned to Marinette with a smile when he saw it. 

“You get the seat, I’ll get the drinks?”

“You spoil me too much,” she chided with a smile. “But okay,” she made it halfway to the table, with Adrien watching her with a dumb smile on his face, before turning around and speaking again. “Ah, wait I want-”

“Hot chocolate with whipped cream, lots of it,” he finished for her. She flushed happily and nodded. She paused a second before quickly blowing him a kiss and turning back around.

He felt on top of the world as he went to the counter and ordered the drinks. The employee he talked to looked greatly amused by the state his girlfriend had left him in and made a show of winked at him after giving him his drinks.

After sitting down they started chatting about random things. The topics of their conversation changed quickly as it always did when they were alone together. Somehow at some point Ladybug had been brought up. 

“So, what do you think of her?” Marinette asked coyly, and did her best not to smile triumphantly at the soft smile that spread across her boyfriends face. 

“She’s amazing,” he said simply. “She’s brave and smart and-”

Marinette was looking at him with a bemused smile. 

“And maybe I have a type,” he winked.

“Shut up!” she flushed dramatically. “You’re not allowed to be that smooth.”

He laughed softly at her reaction.

“So then, what do  _ you  _ think about our resident male superhero?”

Marinette looked surprised at the question.

“As in, Chat Noir?” he nodded. “Well, um...” she hesitated. 

“Cat got your tongue?” he smiled at her offended expression. “Do you not like him?” he asked, a bit of trepidation in his tone.

“No, I mean yes, I like him!” she dissuaded him quickly. “I actually,” she took a deep breath. “I really admire him and he kinda makes me happy when he’s around?” she said quickly.

“How so?” he asked, now smiling brilliantly at her and she couldn’t help but return it. His smiles were infectious. 

“He may be a little silly on camera, but underneath is a really sweet, brave boy who wants to help m-Ladybug save the city,” she smiled. 

Adrien’s cheeks flushed slightly at her affectionate smile. 

“W-well then, you said he also made you happy?” he asked curiously. 

“Yeah, I guess he does,” she frowned slightly.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just never realized how much I like him,” she chuckled nervously. “Not that I like him more than you,” she amended quickly. “But, I think I might have a small crush on him? I mean, he’s nice and cute and he has that cute blonde fluff going on,” she cringed slightly. “Sorry, I’m probably digging myself into a hole here.”

“No, not at all,” his smile was soft and affectionate. It was once again her turn to blush. “It seems like we both have a type.”

“Yeah, it’s too bad the heroes of Paris missed out on us,” she winked.

“Alas, maybe one day they’ll realize their mistake, but it will be too late,” he gently took hold of her hand and press his lips to it. “Right, Marinette?” his eyes glinted joyfully up at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, a thousand words


	7. Day 7: Modeling

Adrien yawned as he watched his photographer pack up. He had woken up incredibly early that morning to be able to get the correct lighting for this special summer shoot. Sometimes he wished his photographer wasn’t so obsessed with lighting. This was definitely one of those times.

He glanced down at his phone and cringed slightly at how early it was, even have a couple hours of work. A moment later he smiled, however, after he realized how much time he had left before his next appointment. 

“It’s way too early to be happy,” Plagg grumbled from his bag. “Let me guess, it something to do with cookie girl?” Adrien opened his mouth to reply, but Plagg just held up a paw. “No wait, you don’t need to say anything. I know I’m right. Just make sure to pick up some cheese bread for me.”

“You’re going to sleep more?” Adrien look sullen. “You’ve been sleeping this entire time.”

Plagg glared at him. “Yes, some of us  _ like _ sleep.”

Adrien just sighed.

“I’ll get you cheese bread, but you owe me,” Plagg ignored him, instead burying himself back in Adrien’s bag.

Adrien pouted at his bag for a moment before picking it up and headed in direction of his favorite bakery. He quickly entered when he got there and immediately felt himself perk up at the smell of all the delicious pastries surrounding him.

More importantly though, was that Marinette was smiling at him from the counter.

“Good morning!” she greeted cheerfully. “Did the modeling go well?”

“As well as it can go this early,” he smiled at her. “Good morning.”

“Aww,” she batted her eyelashes. “Too early for the poor model.”

He sighed dramatically. “I knoooooow,” he put his back against the counter and slide down until he could look up at her. “Can I have something to eat?” he asked pitfully.

She should her head in amusement. “You’re ridiculous you know?” she smiled widely. “One extra buttery croissant coming right up.”

“Oh you know me too well,” he chuckled. He stood up and watched her quickly grab one of the croissants and put it on a plate in front of him. “Thank you so much,” he grabbed it and took a big bite.

Marinette watched him intently and he had to slow down and swallow.

“Sorry, I probably looked like a pig,” he said sheepishly.

She shook her head. “No, um, I just wanted to know how you liked it?”

He glanced between her and the croissant. “Did you make this one?”

“You’re not the only one that had to get up this early,” she poked his arm and smiled. “Now tell me,” she demanded.

“Well, if you have to know...” he took another bite and slowly chewed it, ignoring the appalled look that Marinette shot him at his stall tactic. 

“Rude,” she pouted.

He finished it and let himself laugh. “You’re so cute!”

“Am n-” she paused and flushed slightly. “Just tell me what you thought!” 

He held the last of it in front of her and she obliged him and bit into it. “Flakey, buttery and absolutely delicious,” Adrien told her happily. 

She swallowed before speaking. “Like you?” she shot him a smirk.

“Thats,” he gaped at her. “How am I  _ buttery _ ?”

“So you don’t deny the rest,” she shook her head in mock disgust. “I must be cursed to have a boyfriend that’s flakey.”

Adrien pointed his finger at her. “You called me delicious, thank you by the way,” a light blush coated his cheeks. “And buttery! I demand an explanation for the latter!” 

“Your model makeup makes you look like you’re buttered toast,” she said cheerfully. “It’s not your fault,” she assured him. 

“I look good!” he countered.

“Yup, it’s a little weird; how good you pull off the ‘buttered toast’ look,” she watched his expression become both confused and outraged and couldn’t take it anymore.

“You don’t have to laugh that hard,” he told her. She was laughing so hard she had to lean on the counter so she didn’t fall over.

“You looked so, so,” she laughed again. 

Adrien just stood there and stared at her and smiled. “Ridiculous?” he chuckled.

“Yes!” she grinned at him. “Like I actually think you look anything but gorgeous ninety percent of the time.”

“...and the other ten percent?” he joked and she laughed again. 

His phone beeped at him, interrupting them. Neither of them needed to see what it said to know that it meant he had to go. 

“See you at school tomorrow?” Marinette smiled happily at him, she still seemed a little giggly from their conversation. 

“Yeah, I’ll see you there,” he smiled back. “And Marinette?”

She perked up a bit. “What?”

He quickly gave her a peck on the cheek. “Seriously, thanks for the croissant, and the company,” he said, before winked at her and leaving.

Marinette watched him go with a happy flush on her cheeks and a deep feeling of warmth blossoming in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...butter...


	8. Day 8: Pool Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four friends decide to have a pool party to kick off their first day of summer.

“Cannon ball!” Nino called out as he jumped into the pool. 

“Nino!” Adrien shouted in surprise as his friend landed right next to him with a big splash.

Nino emerged from the water and laughed when he saw Adrien.

“Dude, you look like a wet kitten!” 

Adrien pouted at him from behind the wet hair sticking to his face. Unfortunately for him, this only increased the wet kitten look.

On the other side of the pool Alya and Marinette were sitting with just their feet dipped into the water.

“He really does look like one, right Marinette?” she glanced over to her friend and then sighed. “Marinette. You’re doing it again.”

Marinette snapped her mouth shut and a blush flared on her face.

“Sorry! It’s just,” she gestured with her head towards the boys. “Y’know!”

Alya smiled in amusement.

“Doesn’t mean you have to stare, girl,” her smile dropped into a subtle smirk. “You might miss out on the whole picture if you do.”

“Mhmm, two cute boys playing in the pool... oh don’t give me that look miss. ‘I stare at Adrien all day.’,” Alya said as Marinette gave her a  _ look _ . 

“Fine,” Marinette said defiantly. She turned to watch Adrien and Nino.

The earlier splash had prompted Adrien to return the splashing in kind. He was now chasing Nino across the pool constantly splashing at him. That was, until Nino tackled him into the water with a wide grin on his face.

When then two resurfaces they started laughing while Nino threw an arm around his friends shoulder.

“Okay,” Marinette grumbled. “You were right.”

“Duh,” Alya stuck out her tongue. “Now if you excuse me, I’m going to go join my cute boyfriend.”

Marinette pouted as Alya jumped in the pool and walked to them, but was cheered up considerably when Adrien waved her over with a big smile.

“Today is the day," she told herself firmly. She quickly jumped in herself and swam over to them. She tried not to get discouraged when she realized she had to tread water when the boys were just standing there.

“Hey, Marinette,” he greeted happily. “You two ready for some marco polo?”

She nodded, bypassing her normal stammering.

“Yes! I vote that Adrien has to be marco first!” Alya said from under Nino’s other arm. 

“Seconded,” Adrien threw Nino a dramatic betrayed look and he laughed. “Sorry, dude, you gotta be first.”

Adrien glanced at Marinette for support, but instead she just tried to hide her laughing behind her hand.

“Sorry, that’s the rules!” Marinette said cheerfully.

Adrien dropped the dramatics and smiled. 

“Let’s get this party started then.” 


	9. Day 9: Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is upset.

Adrien climbed into Marinette’s bedroom and glanced around. It didn’t take him long to find Marinette lying on her chaise with her head buried in a pillow. Her Kwami, Tikki, was sitting on her head. She looked put out, which immediately worried him.

“Marinette, what’s wrong?” he asked her. 

He only received a couple mumbled words into her pillow. He frowned and tried to decide what to do next. While he was doing that Plagg flew out of his pocket and landed on the chaise. 

“What’s with the girl?” he asked Tikki. “She looks like even more of a mess than usual.”

“Plagg!” Adrien frowned at his Kwami’s callousness.

“She’s a little… upset right now,” Tikki said slowly, she glanced down at her chosen. “Can I tell them?” 

Marinette nodded slightly and then quickly shook her head.

“Marinette, Please?” This time she just nodded and Tikki quickly flew into the air with a bright smile. “Alright then!”

Adrien took a seat on the edge of the chaise and pulled out a cookie from his bag. He held out his hands so that Tikki could land and start eating her cookie. After taking swallowing a bit bite of the cookie she spoke up.

“Marinette is jealous of Ladybug,” Tikki said matter of factly. 

Adrien’s brow furrowed showing his confusion. “Marinette  _ is _ Ladybug,” he glanced at the quiet girl behind him. “Right?”

Plagg rolled his eyes from Adrien’s bag, where he was munching down an entire wheel of camembert. “Duh, you’re not that crazy,” he considered his cheese for a moment. “Yet.”

Adrien ignored him, instead continuing to look at Marinette with growing concern. 

“Remember when Ladybug mentioned she liked designing to Alya?” Tikki asked. As soon as Adrien nodded she continued. “In that article Alya mentioned that it was likely that Ladybug had designed her own suit.”

“I don’t understand,” Adrien admitted. “It’s not true, obviously, but so what if it was? Marinette already has made so many great designs herself.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Marinette said softly, her head turned toward them. “They’re saying she’s the greatest designer of the century.”

“For making one suit?” Adrien asked, surprised.

Marinette slowly shook her head, glancing downward. “They think she made all the other hero’s suits as well.”

“That’s bad,” Adrien agreed. “But can’t you just tell Alya the truth?” 

“Nooooo,” she buried her face back in the pillow and mumbled something into it.

“Why can’t you just…” Adrien started sharply before stopping himself. He frowned in frustration and shook his head side to side as though to rid himself of it. “Sorry,” he muttered. “Why can’t you, Marinette?”

Marinette was now looking at him with a little bit of concern. “I’m sorry, Adrien. I’m being really difficult,” she admitted guiltily.

“It’s fine,” he assured her. “It’s been a long day for both of us.”

She didn’t say anything. Instead, she just kept frowning to herself which led Adrien to frown as well. He sighed loudly, startling the girl slightly. He laid down on the chaise next to her and put his head right next to hers on the pink frilly pillow she’d been hiding her face in.

“This is pretty comfortable, princess,” he smirked at her, his face now less than an inch away. 

“You’re so unfair,” she protested, but he could see the smile at the edge of her lips and the small blush blossoming on her cheeks.

He slipped his arms around her and pulled her towards him so that she could rest her head under his chin. She didn’t resist his pull, instead wrapping one of her legs around his and putting her hands on his chest.

“Shouldn’t you be talking?” Plagg asked irritably, ignoring Tikki’s shushing motions and her subsequent facepalm when he decided to speak. 

“Nah,” Adrien said nonchalantly. “I think we’ve talked enough for now.”

“I give up on understanding you humans,” Plagg said bluntly.

Adrien just shook his head a bit and pulled Marinette ever so closer to him. There was nothing more relaxing to him then being this close to the girl he loved. 

He glanced down and saw Marinette quietly staring at him. “Thanks,” she said softly.

He just smiled in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is good.


	10. Day 10: Holding Hands

Marinette woke up to light streaming down from her balcony hatch and for a moment she contemplated burying herself in her comforter and going back to sleep. That moment passed when she saw her calendar on her wall. Today’s date was marked in bold:  **Date with Adrien is today!**

She had never gotten out of bed faster. 

“Tikki! Today is the day!”

Tikki blinked opened her eyes slowly from her sleeping place on a small embroidered pillow. She yawned and slowly lifted into the air. While she was doing this Marinette ran around in front of her, doing her hair and carefully putting on the clothes she’d chosen for the occasion.

“What’s today?” Tikki asked curiously, only to receive a scandalous look in return.

“I have a date!” she replied while smoothing out her sundress.

“Isn’t that most Sunday’s ever since you confessed?” Tikki asked, rubbing her head as she tried to understand.

“Today is special though!” she turned toward the Kwami. “How do I look?”

Tikki looked critically at the yellow, flowery dress she was wearing for a moment before giving holding her paw out and bending slightly. “You look really cute! Why is today special?”

“Thanks!” Marinette smiled, ignoring Tikki’s poor attempt at a thumbs up. “It’s been one month since we started dating, so I think it’s time to move to the next step!”

Tikki suddenly looked very hesitant. “Are you sure Marinette? I mean, what if this is too soon?”

Marinette nodded rapidly. “I’m sure! Alya said I’m being ridiculous waiting a month as it is. She said she and Nino did it on the first date.”

“They did?” Tikki asked, shocked. “I had no idea that the culture had changed so much,” she mumbled to herself.

Marinette quickly packed her purse with a cookie and some bandaids, she wasn’t forgetting them after what happened two weeks ago, and slipped on her favorite pair of cute pink sandals. They had a little flower on top, the perfect thing to go with her sundress.

“Come on, Tikki! We’re meeting at the park and I don’t want to make him wait,” she said, smiling cheerfully.

“Um, are you sure you want me coming with you?” Tikki floated nearer to her. 

“What are you talking about?” Marinette looked confused. “What if an akuma shows up?”

Tikki smiles at her reliability and quickly darted into her purse. “Okay, Marinette! I hope this goes how your planning it to.”

Marinette smiled confidently. “I’m sure it will, I have the best good luck charm in the world with me, after all,” she winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When your t-rating only counts if the audience has a dirty mind


	11. Day 11: Slow Dance

Marinette took a deep breath to calm herself as Adrien led her onto the dance floor.

“Just follow my lead, my lady,” he softly whispered into her ear. 

She did her best to keep a confidant smile on her lips, this was an important day after all, but it wobbled a bit as they reached the center of the area meant for dancing. However, when he let go of her arm and turned towards, smiling at her with the same smile that made her fall in love with him in the first place, she couldn’t help but smile back.

“Of course,  _ Adrien _ ,” she whispered back. “I trust you.”

He would blame it on the light later on, but just for a moment she would swear she could see his eyes shimmer for a moment before he gently clasped their hands together and let his other fall on her middle of back. His warm hand made her shiver in her backless dress and if it wasn’t for her practicing so often in the last few weeks, she would have forgotten to place her hand on his arm. 

They started dancing as soft music was played. The dance went by quickly, with the two of them completely lost in one another. As the song came to an end Marinette smirked, and Adrien blinked in confusion. 

“What’s-” he was cut off by her gently grabbing on to his shirt and pulling him into a kiss as the final note played. Thankfully, today she was wearing heels, or else she would have had to do more than just pull him down slightly.

She pulled back, grinning at his red face.

“I’m never going to get tired of that,” he murmured to himself. 

“You’re stuck with me, so that’s good,” she giggled.

“Yeah,” he said joyfully. 

Around them people started clapping for the new husband and wife.


	12. Day 12: Lucky Charm

Plagg was woken by Adrien tossing cushions off the couch, since he was on one of them he was flung onto the ground unceremoniously. Plagg lay there with his head the only thing touching the ground, the rest of his body in the air, for more than a few moments. He groaned and slowly floated into the air while rubbing the tired out of his eyes with his paws.

“What in Camemberts name are you doing?” Plagg asked normally, that is, in an irritated catlike fashion.

Adrien’s head popped up from behind the couch. “Searching,” he said distractedly before ducking back down.

Plagg glared and waited impatiently for more information, soon seeing that none was forthcoming he threw his paws up in the air. “Whatever then! I’m going to eat some cheese.”

He turned in the air towards the desk (where all his cheese was) and was startled by Adrien being right there behind him. “When?!” Plagg embarrassingly squeaked out in surprise.

Thankfully, Adrien seemed too preoccupied to notice his Kwami’s embarrassment. He looked far more serious than he usually did, especially when it was still dark outside. Even Adrien wasn’t immune to the call of sleep, no matter what his dad said.

“Plagg, have you seen it?” he demanded. “I left it in my bag and now it’s missing.”

“What are you even talking about? Did an akuma get you or something?” Plagg wondered if Tikki had to deal with this level of crazy.

Adrien shook his head. “No. My Marinette lucky charm is missing.”

Plagg froze in the air. He looked quite strange without any motion. His thoughts flickered back to the day before, when he could have sworn he’s heard something tumble out of Adrien’s bag when he was searching for the last bit of cheese the kid usually hid in it. “Um...” Plagg hesitated.

Adrien’s face tilted into a frown. “Plagg. What happened?”

“I… might know what happened to your dumb charm thing?”

Adrien’s hand gently clasped around Plagg and the cat Kwami looked up at him. Adrien’s face was pensive instead of angry as Plagg feared.

“Do you remember where it fell out?” Adrien asked, he seemed to have calmed down considerably now that he had a lead.

“In that main classroom of yours,” Plagg’s face screwed up in concentration. “I think it’s called a… homerun?”

Adrien smiled at him. “Homeroom,” he corrected. “Thanks, Plagg.”

“Um,” Plagg looked away from him. “Shouldn’t you be an angry tom right now?”

“Nah, it was an accident,” he let go of plagg. “Sorry I grabbed you, I was really worried and you called my charm dumb.”

“It’s fine?” Plagg felt confused. Definitely a crazy kid. 

“How about we go get some cheese bread and croissants while we wait for school,” Adrien chuckled as he glanced over to the window, the sun’s rays were starting to beam through it. “It’s a little too late to go back to sleep.”

“Yes!” Plagg cheered, before suddenly clearing his throat and crossing his paws over his chest. “I mean, of course, you owe me for being a brat.”

Adrien laughed.

When they got to the bakery Tom was managing the shop and told him to head upstairs with a wink. Adrien was pleasantly surprised when Marinette, still in her pajamas, stumbled down the stairs, gaped at him for a full second, and then darted back up them only to return with the charm. Apparently, she had picked it up after she’d noticed it while staying after to clean up.  

While sneaking cheese bread to Plagg, Adrien couldn’t help but think the best part of this coincidence was the delicious breakfast that followed, and the wonderful girl he shared it with.

Years later he would thank Plagg for it, much to the Kwami’s chagrin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I love plagg


	13. Day 13: Group Project

Marinette looked dubiously at the strange comic in front of her. “You want to do the project on… what are these called again?”

From across the kitchen island Adrien smiled happily at her. “It’s called manga!” he said cheerfully. 

“Right,” she frowned, glanced down at it and then up to him beaming face. “Um, are you sure? Maybe we could brainstorm a little first?”

His smile dimmed. “Sorry, guess that wasn’t the best idea?” 

“It’s a great idea!” she said quickly. “I just thought, that wemightdosomethingwithfashion?” she continued even faster, hoping stop him from continuing to give her such a disappointed look.

He looked at her curiously. “Fashion?”

Marinette breathed an internal sigh of relief. She almost died! She pulled out her idea book and opened it to the page she wanted.

“Here,” she pointed at several drawings of Chat Noir she’d done, as well as the outfits that had been inspired by him. “I was thinking we could do a project on Chat’s suit.”

He stared at her with a somewhat baffled expression. It made her squirm a tiny bit in her seat. “Wait, like what it’s made of?”

“Yes! We could try our best to guess it and then explain our reasoning using our combined knowledge and research,” he still looked a little astounded and she rushed to add. “We can do your thing instead if you want!”

Adrien shook his head. “That’s, wow.” He smiled softly. Accompanied by a warm look that made her heart start beating quickly. “That’s a great idea, Marinette.”

Marinette almost wished he wouldn’t look at her like that. It made it very hard to respond.

“Thanks!” she did her best to properly smile back at him, but it ended up looking goofy. “We should get started then!”

Adrien laughed. “Lets!”


	14. Day 14: Confess

Adrien held the two objects steadily in his hands. His eyes were narrowed in concentration as he glanced between them. Behind him, Plagg lounged on his desk with a piece of cheese in paw. The Kwami looked decidedly uninterested in what Adrien was doing. Despite this, Plagg rolled his eyes and then spoke.

“Are you going to waste all day staring at those?” he grumbled. “Surely, your time could be spent better… like by getting me some _good_ cheese.”

Adrien didn’t take his eyes of them as he replied. “I already got you the good cheese.”

Plagg made a disgusted sound. “Psh, and you call yourself french. Can’t even tell which cheese is good.”

Adrien finally looked up, annoyed. “I _prefer_ brie, Plagg. Sometimes I want to eat some as well.”

“Whatever,” Plagg said, gulping down the piece of brie. “Why are you looking at those things again?”

“This scarf isn’t from my father,” Adrien said while holding it up to the light. **Marinette** was written clearly on the inside of the hem.

Plagg actually looked surprised. “How did _that_ happen?”

Adrien grimaced softly. “I don’t know… and I’m not sure if I want to. I hope Marinette didn’t get too upset about me not realizing this was her craftsmanship.”

“I don’t know why you’re feeling guilty,” Plagg said flatly. “How would you have known?”

“Trying to be nice now, Plagg?” Adrien asked, his lips quirking up into a smirk. “Is this your new strategy for getting cheese out of me?”

Plagg stared at him. “Is it working?”

“A little bit,” Adrien admitted, barely stopping himself from laughing.

There was a moment of silence before Plagg spoke up again.

“So, you gonna tell the girl that you know now?” he asked.

“I would, but...” Adrien hesitated.

Plagg sighed, already getting impatient. “But what? Do I need to ply you with a cookie too?”

“No, although a cookie would be nice...” Adrien drifted off for a moment before shaking his head. “I just, does this look familiar to you?” he held out the other object.

Plagg pretended to squint confusedly at it. “Are you still going on about that being from Ladybug?”

“Yes,” Adrien said suredly. “It’s definitely from her. I know it.”

“Suuuurrrrrre,” Plagg said sarcastically. “That doesn’t explain why you won’t tell the baker girl-”

“Marinette.”

Plagg shot him an irritated look. “- _your girlfriend_ that you know about the scarf.”

Instead of his normal reaction to him saying that, Adrien cheeks darkened into a soft rose color.

“That’s just it,” he murmured softly. “The handwriting on the card is the same as the scarf.”

“...It’s not fun to mess with cats, kid,” Plagg frowned slightly as he spoke. He floated over to Adrien and took a closer look at both the scarf and card. After a moment a slow catlike grin spread across his face.

Adrien pouted, already knowing where this was heading.

“You’ve been sitting behind Ladybug for _months_ ,” Plagg guffawed. “Oh this is rich! I can’t believe you didn’t recognize her.”

“You didn’t either!” Adrien defended.

Plagg waved his paw dismissively. “I’m not _in_ _love_ with her.”

“..Shut up,” Adrien’s cheeks grew darker. “How in the world am I going to talk to her?” he muttered.

Plagg rolled his eyes. “What’s there to talk about? She already confessed. All you have to do is respond.”

“I’m going to have to figure out how to explain finding out her identity,” Adrien anxiously ran his fingers through his hair.

“Just bake a cake or something,” Plagg said dryly. “And get me some camembert. I think I’ve put up with enough today to deserve the best.”

“A cake?” Adrien beamed. “Of course! I’ll bake a cake.”

“Uh,” Plagg frowned. “That wasn’t a serious-”

Adrien dropped some camembert in front of Plagg. “I’ve been hiding some,” he winked. “Thanks for the help!

Plagg stared at the cheese for a moment and then looked up at Adrien. “Okay.”

“At least this will be entertaining,” he said to himself as he watched Adrien look for a good cake recipe online while snacking on his cheese. “The idea is so stupid I bet Tikki will love it,” he grumbled, before hiding a smile behind his cheese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun. Plagg and Adrien are just a blast to write. Even if it takes me forever to write dialog.


	15. Day 15: Heartache

Marinette sighed for the upteenth time that day. Adrien’s words from earlier that day rang repeatedly in her ears.  _ A very good friend _ . She pouted at the closest pic of Adrien. Tikki may have called it dramatic, but she  _ really _ wanted to mean more to him than just a friend.

“Marinette?” Tikki got her attention from her little pillow bed. The Kwami looked really tired slumped on it. “I know today was a long day...”

“Eep! Sorry Tikki! I didn’t mean to keep you up,” Marinette said apologetically, her hands clasped in front of her.

“It’s fine, Marinette!” Tikki said as cheerfully as she could.

Marinette looked up and grinned. “I’ll just take my sighing self up to the balcony, that way you can sleep.”

Tikki giggled at her. “Sounds like a plan.”

A couple of “Nights!” later and with some climbing Marinette was relaxing on her balcony chair. For a little while she just lost herself in Paris’s lights. The city was truly a breathtaking sight at night and often she would think how lucky she was to be able to protect it. But that only made her think about her day once more.

She sighed before jumping slightly in surprise when she heard a soft thud from above her. She looked up and somehow became unsurprised when she saw Chat Noir lounging on the tarp she kept for shade.

“Something keeping you up, princess?” he asked, grinning at her in amusement. 

“Yeah,” she stuck her tongue out at him. “You.”

“An oldie but a goodie,” he laughed and then proceeded to roll forward off the tarp. He flipped as he fell, landing on his feet. 

Marinette shook her head at him. “You’re such a show off,” she said and was unable to stop herself from smiling slightly.

Chat smiled at his success. “And don’t I know it,” he winked. “Now you get to have a chat with the cat.”

“Oh, I  _ get  _ to have a chat do… wait is that supposed to be a pun?” she looked offended.

“I have  _ no idea _ what you’re talking about,” he said, leaning back against the small wooden table in the center of her balcony. “Is it boy troubles?””

“Why would you think that?” she looked away.

“I’ve been seeing that same look on my own face a lot lately,” he admitted. “And you’re really bad at denying it by the way.”

Marinette sighed again. “Fine. You got me. Since when did you have girl problems anyway?”

Chat shook his head and smiled. “You’re also very transparent when trying to change the subject.”

Marinette frowned and looked around her for something to throw at him. Unsatisfied with anything around her she did her best to give him her most annoyed look. 

“And you’re really persistent,” she said bluntly.

“You could even say I’m as curious as a cat,” he responded with a smirk.

“F _ iiine! _ ” she pouted. “You win... I can’t believe I let you have a chance to say that.”

Chat just grinned at her and motioned for her to continue.

“There’s this boy I really like...” She glanced up at him and he gave her an expectant look. “He’s amazing,” she smiled happily. “He’s kind and funny and handsome and-”

Chat chuckled, a slightly distant look in his eyes. “A great guy then?”

She blushed and looked away. “Right, exactly. Anyway, today I kind of listened into a conversation he was having,” seeing the look on her face she quickly waved her hands in front of her. “It was an accident, I just happened to be there because,” she paused as she worked out an excuse. “I was hiding from an akuma!”

He gave her a look of understanding and she breathed an internal sigh of relief. It wasn’t even completely a lie! She was there because of an akuma after all.

“Um, so he kind of said I was a really good friend?” 

“And that’s  _ not _ a good thing?” he asked, looking confused.

“No! I mean yes, it’s nice that he’s my friend, but also no, I want him to be more!” she looked at Chat pitifully. “That made more sense before I said it out loud.”

“I think I understand.You’re not satisfied with just being his friend?” he asked, a cute look of confusion on his face.

“I really like that he is!” she assured him. “Don’t you feel that way about whatever girl you like?”

“My situation is pretty complicated,” he admitted with a slightly subdued shrug. “I’m just trying not to mess it up.”

“Boooo,” she pouted. “I need some chocolate.”

Chat’s cat ears perked up. “That’s a good idea.”

Marinette smiled at his enthusiasm. “Let's get some then. Make sure you’re quiet though. I don’t want to wake Ti-anyone up.”

As they climbed down into her room Chat spoke. “Have you tried confessing to him yet?”

Marinette glanced back at him and sighed with a smile. “So many times,” she admitted.

Chat smiled back and quietly laughed. “Same.” 


	16. Day 16: Surprise

Adrien stared at Marinette in shock. He was soaked to the bone and behind her she heard their friends snicker.

“Surprise?” she said weakly, shrugging slightly and lifting up her hands in a helpless gesteur.

More snickering came from behind her and Adrien’s eye twitched. “Why did you just soak me with water?”

“Nino said you’d think it was funny?” her voice got higher and higher as she spoke. “Um, you don’t think it’s funny do you?”

Adrien glared at her and she let out a soft meep. Oh god he was going to hater her forever and then they were never going to get married and have two-no three kids and a hamster and-

“Nino!” he called out as he brushed right past her. She blinked, realizing that he had been glaring at Nino who was behind her.

“What’s wrong man? Having a rainy day?” Nino said with a barely suppressed grin.

“Don’t you pun me,” he whispered darkly. “Only I get to do that.”

“Too bad, looks like I’m the punny one today,” Nino turned toward alya. “Right, my dear?”

Alya, who was snickering off to the side, nodded in a faux series manner. “Of course,  _ darling _ . Adrien just can’t keep up.”

“You two...” Adrien frowned.

Marinette quickly got between them, holding up her arms. “I’m sorry, Adrien. I shouldn’t have assumed and-”

Adrien waved an arm at her and some of the water fell onto her. She looked up at him, confused. 

“Now we’re even,” he said, smiling softly at her. 

She flushed under his soft look. “A-are you sure?”

He made a humming sound and then gently used his hand to turn her around to face their friends. “If you really still feel bad… you can help me get revenge.”

Marinette stared at him for a moment, the smirk on his face reminding her of someone else for a moment, before unthinkingly responding. “Let’s do it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... this is like, actually drabble length. Weird.


	17. Day 17: Bumping Into Each Other

****

They really needed to stop meeting like

They really need

They bumped into each other far too often for his lik

They bumped into each other far too often for his liking

Jhg ty56rfdfxsefrtghyj

Adrien groaned in frustration, his face flat on his keyboard. “Why is this so difficult?”

Plagg glared at him from his Mobile Plastic Sleeping Spot, or the  _ trash can _ as anyone else would call it. “Who knows! I don’t!  _ I’m  _ trying to sleep.”

Adrien looked at him with a slight frown and wide, sad eyes. “But, Plagg...”

“That look doesn’t work on other cat’s,” Plagg replied flatly. “Go ask Ladybug for help, since she’s the one you’re writing for in the first place.”

Adrien dropped his pitiful look and shook his head side to side. “I can’t do that, Plagg! She’s one of the main characters.”

Plagg stared at him for a moment before retreating back into his MPSS. “ _ Creepy, _ ” he whispered.

Adrien scowled at the trashcan. “I heard that.”

Plagg didn’t say anything and Adrien sighed as he got back to work. The time read past midnight, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him.

Adrien stumbled into school the next day completely exhausted. In his tired state he didn’t notice Marinette and Alya chatting near the entrance of their classroom. Alya was leaning against the wall, but Marinette was right in his way. Which made what happened next inevitable.

He bumped into her and sent them both tumbling to the ground. Adrien barely managed to catch himself with his arms. He was grateful to see Marinette manage to grab onto his shirt to keep herself from hitting the ground as well.

“We really need to stop meeting like this,” Adrien said without thinking, his writing still ingrained in his thoughts.

Alya laughed from the side and Adrien felt heat fill his cheeks.

Marinette was blushing even harder than he was even before he had said anything. Now she looked like he had said something incredible suggestive or that he had propositioned her. 

“Sorr-” Adrien started.

“Does this mean we’re dating now?” she blurted out.

Now he looked just as red as she did, and Alya’s, now louder, laughter was not helping at all. His mind was completely jumbled by his long night, which is the excuse he would give Plagg later for what he said next. (Not that Plagg or even Adrien himself would buy the excuse.)

“Only if that means we get to keep meeting.”

Marinette’s eyes widened and the next few moments he thought for sure that he must have been dreaming, because there was no way she would pull herself close to him and kiss him over such a dumb line.

Alya snapping pictures of the new couple started them into quickly realizing that they were not the only two people around. They stumbled to their feet with their faces still incredibly red, a smudge of Marinette soft pink lipstick had been left on Adrien’s lips and Marinette was grinning goofily.

“Congratulations you two,” Alya said with a smirk. “I didn’t know you had it in you, Adrien.”

“I didn’t either?” he licked his lips and tasted strawberry, Marinette. “Can you please stop taking pictures?”

Alya flicked her finger across her phone and smiled smugly. “Of course, I already got all I need.”

Later on, after the two of them had been ushered into class and he’d had an embarrassing moment with the teacher asking him about the stain on lips, that only got solved by Marinette wiping it off with a small cloth she kept with her, he opened his bag to see the triumphant expression of his Kwami.

“I  _ knew  _ she was your girlfriend!” he whisper-yelled. “You owe me so much cheese.”

Adrien sighed and then just nodded.

Whenever he had kids they were never going to buy this lame story and he certainly couldn’t write it into his novel. People would never buy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	18. Day 18: Umbrella

The soft sound of raindrops pitter pattering should have been the only sound that could be heard without either of them speaking. Instead, it was drowned out by Marinette’s heart pounding in her ears. Adrien, the boy she’d just met the day before, was the most obvious cause of her heart’s distress.

She still felt giddy from the laughter they’d just shared and she couldn’t shake the feeling of warmth spreading from her chest that was focused on the boy in front of her. 

He turned to walk away, murmuring a soft “See you tomorrow.” and she opened her mouth to respond in kind, not realizing that her heart was about to betray her. If she’d waited another moment he wouldn’t have heard her.

“Yes, see you to… see you morrowto, well no, see you torrowmoto, I mean…” her face lit up in a blush and she dropped her bag. “ _ Why am I stuttering? _ ” she muttered quietly.

Adrien tilted his head curiously, bringing to mind the other boy she’d just met. “You’re really cute,” he blinked. “I said that aloud didn’t I?”

She nodded, smiling softly at him. “You too cute, I mean! Um,” she laughed. “I seem to be really bad at this.”

His cheeks were a rosy hue as well now. “I don’t know about that. You seem pretty good at whatever  _ this _ is.”

“ _ Yeah _ ?” she asked breathlessly.

He laughed again, just like before, and Marinette was amazing by how easily it made her heart stutter. “ _ Yeah _ .”

“I want whatever  _ this _ is to last longer,” she managed to say, her voice trembling with something. “Um, do, you… um,”

“I want it to as well,” he said while taking a step closer to her.

The warmth in her exploded and despite her voice’s hesitance she showed none when she matched his step forward. Neither of them spoke as Adrien slowly wrapped his hand around the hand she was using to hold the umbrella. He moved closer and they were then obscured from the street by it.

Lighting lit up the school behind them and warm thunder rolled over Paris.

  
  



	19. Day 19: Partners

Adrien walked into the classroom without his usual energy. His gait was slow and his shoulders had the slightest slouch. It would be hard to notice if one wasn’t paying attention to him, but his clothes were also a bit ruffled, like he hadn’t been trying as hard that morning, and his hair still had that ‘just dried’ affect to it.

Marinette was paying attention, however, and was immediately very concerned over it.  _ Marinette  _ levels of concern. She watched him like a hawk-no ladybug the rest of class to try and see if she could find out what was wrong.

When Alya told her to just ask him at the end of class she quickly shook her head. “That would never work!” 

In response, Alya signed affectionately and patted her on her head. Marinette had to take a moment to pout before resuming her mission. She was already calling it Mission: Remove Clouds after Adrien’s normally sunny disposition. Alya seemed to find it funny, which was silly! The mission was really serious!

She did her best to watch him the rest of the school day. She only stopped when she suddenly had to deal with an akuma, one she took care of much faster than normal due to her concern. Chat Noir kept giving her strange looks, possibly because she’d asked him a series of rapid fire questions about Adrien after she’d found out he’d been the one to get him to safety.

After they were finished up she quickly fist bumped Chat and started looking for Adrien. She had a good minute and a half left and she was not going to let it go to waste.

When she didn’t find him in her remaining time she was a little surprised. She was sure Chat had said he was somewhere over near the entrance of the school. She frowned as she hid behind the staircase that led up to the school.

She detransformed and was about to get out a cookie when she heard a thump coming from the top of the stairs. She looked and could just barely make out Chat's ears atop his blond hair. Oh no! She hoped he hadn’t seen her.

She froze as she watched them disappear in a green flash. She needed to look away-

“Geez, Adrien. First your dad makes you skip bowling with Nino and now an akuma. Did you walk past any black cats recently?”

She could see the floating black cat clearly from her hiding spot. It was so obviously a Kwami she couldn’t even deny it.

“Very funny, Plagg. Let’s hurry and get home. Maybe if I get my homework done quickly my father will change his mind.”

She heard him walk away and just sat there for a moment, in shock. Tikki floated up to her face, apparently having found a cookie since she was eating one, and hesitantly pressed herself against Marinette’s face in a comforting gesture.

She ignore the crums getting on her face and instead just whispered.

“Oh my god, Tikki. The sunshine, he’s my partner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick reveal for you guys


	20. Day 20: Scarf

Tikki had been giving her an encouraging look ever since she found the small gift that had been left on her balcony. No doubt this was because the gift itself could have come from no one but Chat Noir, but the fact that it was a green scarf with a stylized  _ A  _ sewn into it was making her head spin.

“What could it mean, Tikki?” she shook her head. “This has got to be a coincidence.”

Tikki smiled tentatively. “It doesn’t  _ have _ to be one.”

“But… but that means...” Tikki nodded encouragely. “Chat stole one of Adrien’s scarves!” Tikki stared at her in shock and Marinette looked at her confused. “That’s not it?”

“Marinette” Tikki frowned. “Surely you can think of another explanation for Chat giving you a gift with Adrien’s initial on it,” Tikki lifted up the scarf with a little bit of struggling. “Why do you think it’s green?”

“Um, well...” Marinette considered it for a moment. “It really matches his eyes?”

Tikki nodded rapidly. “Now why would Chat being giving you a scarf that matches Adrien’s eyes?”

Marinette shook her head. “It matches Chat’s eyes I meant? I suppose it matches both since they both have green eyes… although Adrien’s are just…  _ sigh. _ ”

Tikki’s left eye twitched ever so slightly. “Yes. Well, why do you think it has an A on it instead of a C?”

Marinette tapped her chin in thought. “His real name must start with an A,” she smiled when she saw Tikki’s approving look. 

“So, he must want me to figure out his secret!” she nodded to herself. “But how can I do that with just his initial?”

Tikki slapped a paw to her forehead. “Who else do you know with that initial?”

“I’ve been pretty close to Chat, Tikki. He can’t be Alya.”

Tikki fell flat on her face. “Noooooo, not her,” she mumbled into the scarf.

“I don’t know, Tikki. I’m sorry,” Marinette apologized earnestly. “I just can’t figure it-”

Tikki shot out in front of Marinette, her tiny face a blaze of frustrated, cute, fury. “IT’S ADRIEN!”

Marinette’s mouth fell open. “Adrien...?”

“Yes,” Tikki groaned. “I can’t believe the first time I’ve ever given up the secret was because of this! I thought it would be because of a life or death thing.”

Marinette gently picked up the scarf and wrapped it around her neck. She pressed the soft cloth against her cheek. “Adrien,” she murmured and then continued with chagrin. “I’m really blind.” 

“Plagg is going to lord this over me forrrrreeeeeveeeer,” Tikki bemoaned.

Marinette glanced at her. “Who said we ever have to tell them about any of this?”

Tikki looked pitifully up at her. “R-really?”

“I think Cha-Adrien would hold it against me… hold,” she flushed which earned an unamused look from her kwami. “Just as much as this… Plague was it? Would against you.”

“It’s Plagg,” Tikki corrected softly. “He’s a menace,” she continued affectionately.

Marinette rubbed her cheek with the scarf again. “Sounds familiar.”

The two shared a smile, completely unaware of the cat struggling not to burst out laughing on her balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame perdita for this


	21. Day 21: Tendencies

Marinette stared at the boy currently purring into her lap, she felt lightheaded and was currently fighting her instinct to run away from her desk and preferably out of the country all together.

“Alya…?” there was a strange tilt to her voice, like she was just barely keeper herself from yelling. “Why is Adrien Agreste in my lap and  _ why does he have a tail _ ?”

Alya glanced up from her phone for a minute to answer her. “Haven’t you checked my blog? There’s been an akuma going around transforming people into half-animal that act like the animal it looks like. Name is, err, sorta silly like Anibrain or something. Also Marinette, did you really not notice the rest of the class missing?”

“Oh well, I mean, that’s-” she squeaked as Adricat rubbed his head against her stomach. “That’s just great! Can you please help me here?”

“Why would I do that? You two look adorable,” Alya said as she snapped a pick, her lips curled into an amused smirk.

“B-but!” Marinette stuttered.

“Why don’t you play with those cute ears for a while,” Alya suggested. “Maybe that will give you some confidence,” she winked and then stood up and headed for the door.

“Where are you going?” Marinette asked and then quickly shook her head. “And there is  _ no  _ way I’m doing that!”

“To report on the akuma, duh!” Alya stuck her tongue out at her before running through the door. 

“Alya!” Marinette pouted as her friend left her to her doom. She glanced down and immediately regretted it.

Adrien was looking up at her, his green eyes somehow seeming a little bit greener than normal, and his new blond tail slowly swishing through the air behind him. When she noticed his new ears flattening against his head she let out a soft whine.

He pounced and she let herself be pushed onto her back where Alya had been sitting just a moment before. No doubt she was reason that Adrien hadn’t pounced on her earlier. The boy was now right above her, with his hands on either side holding him up. He had a wide happy grin and she could feel his tail wrap around one of her legs.

Marinette had a strange sense of deja vu. She had definitely been in this position before…

“Meeeoooow!” Adrien made the sound much like a cat would, except with all the human affection only a person could provide. 

Marinette was going to die here. And she remembered when she had been under him before, during the whole Gamer debacle. One mystery solved and somehow that made her much calmer. One thing more in her control let her think more clearly. She needed to become Ladybug, but first she needed to do… wait. No. Adrien wouldn’t remember this anyway. 

“Tikki! I need to transform!”

Tikki popped her little head out of her bag and yawned. She stayed sleepy just until she saw Adrien and then suddenly shot up.

“Oh no! This wasn’t supposed to happen so soon!” 

Marinette glanced at her in confusion. “So soon? Nevermind. Tikki, transform me!”

In a flash she was Ladybug and Adrien was now looking incredibly confused. “Meew?” 

Ladybug shimmied until she could jump out from under him and did her best to ignore the pitiful look he was giving her. “Hey, um, Adrien. Just stay here and I’ll be right back. I need to catch a butterfly,” why was she even trying to explain this to a cat? “Bye!”

She darted towards the door and barely manages to dodge Adricat trying to pounce on her again. As soon as she was through the door she slammed it shut and locked it. She leaned back against the door to catch her breath.

“That was way too difficult,” she mumbled. “Thank goodness Adrien isn’t that cute all the time, or else I would be  _ screwed _ .”


	22. Day 22: Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sequeeeellll

Adrien awoke to a small headache and the last light of the day streaming through the classroom windows. 

“What happened?” he groaned, waking up the Kwami sleeping on his chest.

He looked around in confusion as Plagg yawned and looked away from the light. The last thing he remembered was being driven to school and then… nothing. The only thing he could think of was some sort of akuma had gotten him and he’d ended up at the school after Ladybug fixed things. Although, that didn’t explain why people weren’t looking for him. Maybe his driver had been akuma-whatevered as well.

“Ugh, who turned on the lights?” Plagg grumbled, his eyes narrowed. “Was it you?” he accused.

Adrien sighed softly. “Don’t be silly. That’s the sun,” he glanced around the room again and frowned. “Do you know what happened?”

“An akuma got you,” Plagg rolled his eyes and then cringed at the light again. “Almighty Box, that’s bright.” 

“Haha, Plagg. Very funny,” Adrien poked his Kwami in the chest, making him fall onto his back. “If you tell me I’ll give you some camembert when we get home...” he let the sentence hang.

Plagg’s ears perked up atop his head. “Well, why didn’t you say so?”

“I just d-” 

“You got akumatized in that lazy carriage of yours-” 

“It’s a car, P-”

Plagg waved his paw. “It’s whatever you humans want it to be, geez. You call it something different every decade. It’s as ridiculous as saying that curdled milk is all cheese is.”

“I mean...” Adrien shrugged and then smirked. “Isn’t-”

Plagg bit his finger and Adrien darted back away from him, falling off the desk bench in the process. 

“Now, as I was-”  _ thump _ , went Adrien as he hit the floor. “-saying. You got partially transformed into a cat, not the cool kind like  _ my  _ transformation, but a sucky one without any cool powers or nothing.”

“I hate you,” Adrien grumbled as he pulled himself up from the floor. “That actually hurt.”

Plagg ignored him. “So, you then did exactly what a stupidly affectionate and hungry cat would do in your dumb case.”

“Do you have to be so, so,” Adrien struggled. 

“Smart?” Plagg tilted his head back and smiled.

“Insulting,” Adrien glared at his smug face. “And wait, did you say I was turned into a  _ cat? _ ”

“ _ Partially, _ ” Plagg enunciated. “I said you were partially turned into a cat. Just the ears and tail… and the mind. Nothing much really.”

“Fine, so I was a  _ partial _ cat. Then what did I do?” Adrien grabbed for his phone and sighed when it wasn’t there. Just his luck.

“You went to the closest person you knew you could get food and affection from. Weren’t you listening?” Plagg sat down on the desk in front of him. 

“And who was that exactly? I’m assuming whoever it was didn’t stick around, considering,” he gestured to the conspicuously empty classroom.

“That Marinette girl that gave you that quiche that one time,” Plagg slowly smirked. “And for why she’s gone...”

Adrien stared at him. “I didn’t hurt her did I?” he asked softly, at every word he spoke he got quieter.

Plagg’s smirk fell off his face. “Kid, you are no fun to tease sometimes,” he complained, but seeing Adrien still continue to look stricken he sighed. “She transformed to go save the day.”

Adrien blinked. “What?”

“Yeah, she’s Ladybug,” Plagg looked at his paw like a human would look at their nails. “It’s pretty obvious in hindsight. Well, most things are, but this especially,” he continued casually.

“That’s, that. What?” he stared blankly out the school windows.

“Wow,” Plagg whistled. “It’s not that complicated, Adrien. Ladybug is Marinette. Your friend.”

“I know, but...” Adrien pointed out the window and Plagg turned to look.

“Ah,” Plagg understood. “I want nothing to do with this talk,” he declared immediately.

Adrien nodded and without further ado, went and opened the classroom window to let in Ladybug. She tumbled in without any of her characteristic grace. Or maybe with exactly her characteristic grace. Adrien wasn’t sure.

She detransformed a second after she hit the ground and her Kwami darted off towards Plagg. He would have to introduce himself to them later, but first-

“Are you alright, Marinette?” he asked, concerned.

She quickly darted to her feet and rubbed the back of her head in a sheepish manner. “Yes! Right as rain, Cha-drien!” she slapped her hands to her mouth and looked mortified.

“Just Adrien right now,” he smiled at her and for some reason, in spite of the situation, he felt happiness swell in him. “I hope I didn’t cause too much trouble, then?”

She dropped her hands to her sides, before decided they were better suited to being held behind her back as she rocked back and forth on her feet. 

“Your face, Imeanyou, made it a little more difficult to get away, but nothing too bad...”  she frowned at him and glared at something above his eyes.

“Something wrong with my hair?” he blinked confusedly.

“No! It’s just-” she shook head. “I can’t stop imagining the cat ears!”

Adrien frowned. “I must have looked terrible.”

Marinette paused in her rocking and slowly shook her head. “Not at all. In fact, that’s kind of the, um,” she flushed. “ _ Problem. _ ”

“What do you mean?” he felt himself flush as well. Lady-no Marinette looked adorable blushing.

“At least the ears and tail were fashionable on you?” she giggled, before realizing what she’d said, causing her flush to deepen.

“Fashionable? I don’t really think that’s-” he was cut off by Marinette blurting out what she’d been wanting to say all along.

“You were so  _ cute! _ ” Marinette’s voice almost turned to a whine at the last word. “It was completely unfair and I couldn’t focus at all!”

“That, um,” he flushed and now he was the one to sheepishly rub his head. “That doesn’t sound like a problem to me,” he dared to wink.

Marinette pouted at him. “You’re not allowed to act like Chat.”

“I am Chat,” he said almost petulantly. 

Marinette slowly smiled to herself and Adrien felt himself get curious when she didn’t immediately reply.

“Marinette?”

She stepped up to him and gently pulled his hand into hers. She turned it over and held it with both of her own and then looked him the eyes. 

“You are Chat,” she said it like it was a great realization. “I’m so glad.”

“Nowhere near as glad as I am that you’re Marinette,” he replied softly.

“Are you guys done yet? Seriously,” Plagg complained.

Tikki shushed him. “Plagg! We need this to end well and them to be fine. Don’t be such a cat.”

“I think we will be fine. Right, Chaton?” Marinette smiled happily at him, her eyes shining.

“Yeah,” he replied a bit breathlessly. Her eyes were beautiful, but the smile was the real killer. “As long as we’re together, my lady.”


End file.
